Our Child
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Ini bukan tentang mereka. Ini tentang Aomine Oga. Tentang anak mereka dan anak-anak lainnya. Warnings: Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Seleb!AU, M-Preg[?], Typos, OOC, OC. GOM Couples!Oneshoot


Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga atlet basket yang juga merambah dunia film. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam satu film mengenai basket yang merupakan keahlian mereka dan mungkin dari situ jugalah awal kisah cerita cinta mereka dimulai. Tapi, ini bukan tentang mereka. Ini tentang Aomine Oga. Tentang anak mereka dan anak-anak lainnya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer _: Kuroko no Basket and related characters are copyright to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_.

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Seleb!AU, M-Preg[?], Typos, OOC, OC, etc.**_

 _Yukasama_

.

.

.

Kagami menggendong Oga dalam pemotretannya kali ini. Untuk sebuah majalah mingguan tentang _sport_ dengan Oga yang ikut sebagai _sample_ anak yang memiliki bakat bermain basket sejak dini. Oga memang menyukai basket sama seperti kedua orangtuanya. Semakin hari tak dipungkiri dia makin aktif, jika diperhatikan hampir mirip Aomine semasa kecil.

Hari ini Kagami pemotretan tanpa ditemani Aomine. Sang seme punya jadwal acara sendiri yang harus dilakukan dan di sinilah dia sekarang, hanya berdua Oga tanpa Aomine.

" _dad_?" Oga memeluk Kagami manja.

Pemotretan sudah selesai, milik Oga yang sudah selesai. Milik Kagami masih ada beberapa lagi karena sekarang sedang terjadi pergantian set. Kagami berlutut di hadapan Oga. Mengelus pipi gembul Aomine mini di hadapannya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

Oga menggeleng dan langsung memeluk leher Kagami erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di tempat persembunyian favoritenya. Oga sedang rewel. Mungkin pemotretan ini membuatnya lelah. Kagami menggendongnya lagi dan mengayunkannya.

"sabar sebentar lagi, setelah ini kita pergi ke Maji Burger. Bagaimana?" tawar Kagami. Oga mengangguk dipelukannya. Tak terlalu _excited_. Bosan barang kali. Aomine juga sama kelakuannya jikalau sedang bosan.

"Oi! Taiga-cchi!"

Kagami sedang mengayunkan Oga saat mendengar namanya dipanggil secara familiar. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Kise tengah melambai padanya. Dengan dua bocah laki-laki di gendongannya Kise mendekat mendatangi Kagami dan Oga.

"Hoi! Kise?" sapanya balik. "Oga, lihat ada Kyoya dan Kouta juga." Kagami mengelus punggung Oga hingga akhirnya Aomine mini ini keluar dari persembunyian favoritenya. Ceruk leher _daddy_ -nya.

"Hai~ Oga-kun?" Kouta melambai semangat. Sementara kembarannya Kyoya hanya diam melihati saja.

Kise langsung menurunkan kedua bocah dalam gendongannya setibanya sampai di hadapan Kagami, begitu juga dengan Kagami yang menurunkan Oga. Ketiganya kini saling pandang.

"ayo kita main~" Kouta memamerkan PSPnya dan bermainlah Kouta dengan Oga dan Kyoya menjadi suporternya.

"apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk diberi gadget? Mereka masih kecil, main di luar lebih baik ketimbang bermain gadget. " Kagami memandang Kise, bertanya. Kise bukannya tidak tau akan hal itu. Lalu kenapa?

Kise menggaruk kepalanya. "hanya Kouta-ssu, habis tak ada cara yang bisa bikin dia diam selain game. Dia cerewet sekali."

Kagami bergumam. "hanya Kouta?" tanya Kagami. Kise mengangguk. "Kyoya tidak cemburu?" tanyanya lagi. Kecemburuan antar saudara bukannya tidak mungkin terlebih keduanya saudara kembar.

Kise menggeleng. "Bagusnya tidak. Kyoya lebih suka menonton-ssu. Lebih suka mengamati Kouta."

Kagami mengangguk paham. Kouta tipe cerewet macam Kise sendiri dan Kyoya sedikit lebih banyak ke gen pasangannya.

Nah! Kagami jadi ingat.

"kau sendirian?" tanya Kagami. Tak melihat satu lagi anggota keluarga inti Kise Ryouta.

"Yukio-cchi sedang ke pantry, mencari air panas untuk membuat susu." Sahut Kise sambil memantau ketiga bocah yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa tunggu ruang pemotretan. Mereka ber—gosip?

Hening sesaat.

"Oi, Ryouta. Mana Kyoya dan Kouta?" Kasamatsu muncul dengan dua buah dot di tangannya, berwarna kuning dan hitam. "Oi Taiga, ada kau juga. Selesai pemotretan?" tanya Kasamatsu pada Kagami.

Kagami menggeleng dan tersenyum. "masih belum, ini yang terakhir." Jawabnya.

"mana chibi Aomine itu? Kau tidak membawanya?" tanya Kasamatsu. Berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Kise. Berhadapan dengan Kagami.

"itu di sana, sedang bermain bersama Kouta dan Kyoya." Jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah ketiga bocah seumuran yang fokus menatap satu gadget. "ah! Aku titip Oga sebentar ya, ini pemotretan yang terakhir," tanpa di setujui yang dititipi, Kagami berlalu karena sudah dipanggil oleh sang photographer.

Sepeninggal Kagami, Kasamatsu mulai melangkah menuju tiga bocah yang ribut bermain di sana, dengan Kise yang mengikuti di sebelahnya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" sembur Kasamatsu pada Kise yang senyam-senyum padanya.

"aku minta maaf-ssu,"

"aku tak lagi-lagi mempercayakanmu untuk membuat susu. Kalau mau mati, sendiri saja sana. Jangan bawa anak-anakku," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Yukio-cchi, jangan marah-marah begitu-ssu. Aku kan tidak sengaja. Aku pikir akan enak jika susu formula di campur cola. Kyoya mungkin nantinya akan jadi suka minum susu." Kise mengejar. Kasamatsu berhenti sebentar dan mendelik.

"sekali lagi kau coba-coba mencekoki anakku—"

"anak kita-ssu."

"dengan susu colamu itu. Lihat saja!" ancam Kasamatsu.

Kise cengengesan. "tidak lagi-lagi-ssu." Tangannya merangkul Kasamatsu dekat kembali berjalan menuju kedua putra mereka _plus_ anak tunggal dari sohibnya Aomine x Kagami.

"Kyoya, waktunya tidur." Kasamatsu mengangkat Kyoya dan duduk memangkunya. "Kouta nanti ya, main dulu sama Oga." Kasamatsu menepuk kepala Kouta dan Oga bergantian.

"kenapa masih di sini? Sana kerja!" semburnya pada Kise. Kyoya yang ada di pelukannya mengelus pipi Kasamatsu dan mengecupnya.

"Papa Yuki jangan marah-marah sama Papa Kise-ssu," katanya kalem.

Kise menonton adegan pembelaan terhadapnya dengan wajah berseri bahagia. Kyoya memang paling mengerti dirinya. Paling pintar menenangkan Kasamatsu juga. Wajah kalem datarnya juga suara minim intonasinya malah sedikit banyak mirip Kuroko. Jadi Kyoya sebenarnya anak siapa?

"huweee, Kyoya-chan tolong Papa, Papa Yuki marah ke Papa gara-gara bikin susu cola buat Kyoya~" Kise bertingkah.

"heee, Papa Yuki kenapa marah-ssu? Susu cola enak kok. Kyoya suka."

Kasamatsu tersenyum. "Kyoya-chan nggak sakit perut kan? Kalo sakit bilang Papa ya?" sambil mengelus kepala Kyoya, Kasamatsu ganti mendelik pada Kise. _Lekas pergi atau ku tendang kau?_ Kira-kira begitu artinya.

Kise mengecup kening Kyoya dan mencium gagal Kasamatsu sebelum beralih mengecup puncak kepala Kouta yang asik main berdua Oga. "jangan nakal ya? Oga-chan juga~" katanya sambil menghambur surai biru kelabu Oga yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan keduanya. Kise pun pergi dengan sedih.

.

.

.

Selesai pemotretan, ketiga ayah ini memutuskan untuk mampir ke Maji Burger bersama. Membawa serta anak-anak mereka. Oga berdua Kouta berjalan berdua memimpin. Sudah hafal jalan menuju Maji Burger saking seringnya orang tua mereka nongrong di sana. Sedangkan Kyoya, dia tidur di pelukan Papa Yuki.

Oga dan Kouta berhenti di depan pintu masuk Maji Burger dan menunggu para orang tua mereka. Sambil menempelkan wajah mereka rapat pada pintu kaca transparan Maji Burger dan mengintip ke dalamnya.

"sedang apa kalian? Ayo masuk," Kagami yang berdiri tepat di belakang keduanya mendorong pintu Maji Burger hingga terbuka. Oga dan Kouta langsung melesat masuk ke dalamnya.

Kagami di susul Kise dan Kasamatsu masuk dan mencari meja kosong untuk ditempati bersama saat matanya yang beralis cabang itu menemukan beberapa sosok yang familiar baginya.

"are? Tatsuya?" Kagami mampir lebih dekat untuk memastikan penglihatannya dan menemukan anikinya di sana.

"ara-ra, Taiga?" balas Himuro. Dialah sosok familiar yang dimaksud.

"aaah, ada Kise-chin dan Yuki-chin juga," sosok familiar selanjutnya bersuara malas.

Ketiga orang tua yang baru datang langsung menarik meja dan kursi untuk bergabung dengan keluarga kecil Murasakibara. Murasakibara tidak berdua saja dengan Himuro. Ada tiga bocah lagi yang duduk di seberang keduanya. Kembar. Tiga.

"konichiwa uncle Ryota, uncle Yuki, uncle Taiga," Atsuya yang paling pinggir sebelah kiri menyapa.

"konichiwa, Atsuya," ketiga uncle menjawab kompak. Tau benar kalau yang menyapa mereka barusan merupakan Atsuya sang anak pertama. Dilihat dari sikap santun dan peka terhadap sekitar juga cara makannya yang rapi.

"Misaki, Hiroki, beri salam pada uncle." Tegur Himuro pada 2 dari 3 anaknya yang asik sendiri dengan makanan mereka.

"selamat siang semuaaa," yang paling pinggir sebelah kanan, Hiroki menyapa ogah-ogahan. "hallo Oga-kun, Kouta-chan~" sapanya pada Oga dan Kouta minus Kyoya yang tertidur.

"siang~" Misaki menyapa dan mengunyah secara bersamaan.

Obrolan antar orang tua terjadi kemudian. Sementara bocah-bocah kecil di sana tak mau kalah berceloteh. Trio Murasakibara berumur 10 tahun. Murasakibara dan Himuro memang yang menikah paling duluan, atau mungkin membuat Trio dulu sebelum menikah? Tapi seperti itulah~

Anak pertama Murasakibara x Himuro atau tepatnya yang keluar pertama bernama Murasakibara Atsuya. Atsuya adalah tipe pemberi. Dia memberi apa saja yang bisa dia beri terlebih makanan kepada kembarannya lain. Gen ini jelas bukan dari Murasakibara mengingat tak ada yang namanya kawan kalau soal makanan.

"Hiro-chin, aku minta sosis, punya ku sudah habis. Punya Hiro-chin kan masih banyak."

Misaki menggapai ke sebelah kiri ke arah Hiroki, sosis milik Hiroki memang masih banyak karena Hiroki merupakan tipe 'yang paling enak belakangan'. Hiroki melirik Misaki dengki, tangannya melingkupi piringnya, melindungi. Sikap begitu jelas merupakan gen dari Murasakibara. Tak ingin yang menjadi miliknya di ambil orang.

Atsuya tanpa di minta, dalam diam memindah satu sosis dari piringnya ke piring Misaki. Gen milik Himuro jelas ada pada Atsuya.

"Hiro, makan sayurnya juga. Jangan dibuang-buang." Tegur Himuro. Bukannya tak tau kalau dari tadi Hiroki membuang saladnya secara diam-diam. Berhamburan di bawah bangkunya.

Hiroki cemberut. Mulutnya membuka dengan gaya akan menyuap masuk sesendok salad yang ternyata bohong. Salad memang seolah-olah masuk ke dalam mulut jika dari sudut pandang kedua orang tuanya. Kalau dari sudut pandang yang lain. Salad itu cuma melewati pipinya sampai akhirnya jatuh ke bawah. _Fake_. _Sasuga!_ Hiro merupakan perpaduan nyata Murasakibara x Himuro.

Ketiga ayah yang menonton kelakuan triple Murasakibara tercengang dibuatnya. Keluarga mereka pasti banyak menghabiskan _budget_ untuk makan sehari-hari. Makanan berat, belum lagi cemilannya. Mana Murasakibara terkenal kuat dicemilan. Belum lagi tambah tiga anaknya. Himuro dituntut pintar mengatur keuangan.

"kalian tidak berniat tambah anak lagi kan?" Kasamatsu bertanya spontan. Melihat saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Apa lagi dia yang merasakan. Dua orang mini Kise ditambah Kise sendiri saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan.

Himuro tersenyum. "tidak ada niat. Tapi tidak menolak jika diberi lagi." Sahutnya santai. Kagami mendesis ' _oh my'_.

Setelah pernikahan MuraHimu, Aomine dan Kagami menyusul. Sempat menunda memiliki anak karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Setelah 3 tahun berlalu dan free dari kontrak mana pun, impian Aomine memiliki penerus akhirnya terkabul. Oga lahir 7 tahun lalu.

Kise dan Kasamatsu menikah saat Kagami mengandung Oga. Menjelang akhir tahun menikah, awal tahun baru sudah diketahui isi. Kelahiran Double Kise hanya berbeda 3 minggu dengan Oga. Lalu ada Midorima yang ternyata juga secara diam-diam menikahi Takao di luar negeri di tahun yang sama KiKasa menikah. Dia kini memiliki dua bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun dan 5 tahun.

"Taiga-chin tumben tidak bersama Mine-chin? Kalian bertengkar eh?" Murasaki membuka obrolan dengan Kagami. Perempatan siku secara imaginer muncul di kening Kagami saat mendengarnya.

"Atsushi," Himuro dengan segera menegur.

Kagami menghela nafasnya. "dia sedang sibuk dengan film actionnya. Akhir-akhir ini ada syuting malam, jadi ya seperti itulah," nada pasrah, menjurus ke rindu yang di tutup-tutupi.

"whoa, yang Aomine-cci jadi polisi itu ya? Serunya~ aku juga mau-ssu main yang action."

"memangnya kau tidak ditawari juga? Biasanya kalian selalu ditawari job berdua?" tanya Kasamatsu pada Kagami. Masih sambil memeluk Kyoya dan mengelus sayang punggung anaknya.

Kagami mengangguk. "aku ditawari juga, tapi ku tolak."

"eeee~ kenapa ditolak? Mine-chin jadi tidak ada yang mengawasi. Bisa-bisa nanti dia selingkuh dengan lawan mainnya, Taiga-chin."

Mereka semua yang ada di sana bisa melihat rahang Kagami mengeras. Marah dan kesal, bisa jadi. Heran juga, sejak kapan Murasakibara menjadi tipe propokator seperti sekarang ini.

"Atsushi!" lagi, Himuro menegur.

"gomen~ hanya bercanda." Intonasi standar. Tak ada nada bersalah saat mengucap 'gomen' dan tak ada selera humor saat mengatakan 'hanya bercanda'.

Kagami menghela nafas keras dan mengusap wajahnya lelah. "sudah kuduga! Bahkan Murasakibara juga bilang begitu. Aomine sering pulang malam. Alasannya syuting malam. Tapi… tapi—"

"Taiga," Himuro memotong. Matanya melirik pada Oga yang menatap kini menatap Kagami khawatir.

" _dad_?" Oga menghampiri Kagami dan memeluk lengannya. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kagami menggeleng dan menepuk kepala Oga. "tidak apa-apa. Sana main lagi." Perlu sedikit dorongan secara harfiah agar Oga akhirnya mau pergi kembali bermain bersama Kouta. "lupakan saja yang kukatakan tadi. Aku terlalu kepikiran saja sepertinya." Kagami tersenyum sungkan dengan gaya khasnya.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Berikan aku satu vanilla milk shake."

Semua mata yang tadinya tertuju pada Kagami kini beralih pada bocah berambut hijau gelap yang berseru semangat di konter tempat pemesanan makanan. Kakinya berjinjit percuma karena tingginya sama sekali tak bisa menyaingi bahkan mencapai meja konter.

"adik kecil di mana orang tua mu?" salah satu pelayan yang ada bertanya ramah.

Bocah itu tak menjawab malah merogoh kantong baju kodoknya mencari sesuatu. "aku mau vanilla milk shake! Cepat-cepat!" tangannya selesai merogoh dan kini memamerkan sebuah kartu emas mengkilat. Kredit gold!

"orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anak sekecil itu memiliki kartu kredit sendiri?" komen Kasamatsu. Cukup Kouta meminta gadget. Sampai berani meminta kartu semacam itu entah akan dia apakan Kise.

Kenapa Kise? Karena dengan pasti Kise akan mengabulkan jika Kouta memintanya. Kyoya juga kalau Kyoya meminta.

"Papa Yuki," Kyoya memanggil Kasamatsu. Sudah bangun rupanya. "itu Houtarou," katanya sambil menunjuk bocah kecil yang sudah mendapat Vanilla milk shake nya.

"Houtarou?" ulang Kise.

"Houtarou?" kali ini Kagami dan Himuro saling berpandangan. Kayak kenal.

"anaknya Mido-chin."

Para orang tua minus Muraskibara tersadar. "Midorima Houtarou?!"

"Houtarou!" pintu maji burger terbuka dengan dua orang dewasa dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang ngos-ngosan di sana. Bocah lelaki yang paling cepat menetralkan nafasnya dan dengan segera mendatangi bocah yang dipanggil 'Houtarou' itu.

"baka!" serunya sambil memeluk erat bocah kecil yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"nii-chan? Kenapa?" Houtarou sama sekali tak ada _clue_ tentang yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Kedua orang dewasa yang tadinya di depan pintu kini ikut mendekat. Seorang pria berkacamata yang diketahui adalah Midorima Shintarou langsung menggendong Houtarou dan menyidangnya. Vanilla milk shake-nya bahkan disita.

"Kazao." Midorima mengoper Vanilla shake milik Houtarou padanya. "Houtarou. Jangan pergi tanpa ditemani seperti tadi-nodayo. Pergi sendiri untuk anak kecil sepertimu bisa berbahaya." Midorima menceramahinya. Urusan Houtarou mengerti atau tidak urusan belakang.

"dan mecuri juga merupakan hal yang sangat tidak baik, Taro-chan." Takao bergabung dan mencubit pipi Houtarou. "mana kartu yang Taro-chan ambil dari dompet Tou-chan?" setelah mencubit kini Takao mengelus ganti mengelus pipinya.

Mata Houtarou sekarang berkaca-kaca. Tapi bukan karena rasa bersalah terlebih karena disidang kedua orang tuanya. Air mata dipinggiran matanya lebih kepada perasaan kehilangan atas Vanilla milk shake-nya yang disita.

Tangan kecilnya kembali merogoh kantong baju kodoknya. Menyerahkan kartu kredit gold tersebut pada Takao dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Melihati vanilla milk shake-nya yang masih dipegang sang kakak.

"Nii-chan~" tangannya menggapai pada Kazao.

"Houtarou," panggil Midorima. Perhatian Houtarou kembali fokus pada sang ayah. "berjanji pada Tou-san untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

Houtarou mengangguk kuat-kuat mengiyakan. "Taro janji Tou-san, Tou-chan~" janjinya meyakinkan.

Midorima menurunkan Houtarou akhirnya dan bocah itu segera menjemput kembali vanilla shake-nya. Setelah perundingan singkat luar biasa. Midorima dan Takao akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan sekalian makan di sana. Sudah terlanjur, mending sekalian.

"Ne~ Midorima-cci! Kazunari-cci! Gabung ke sini~" Saat Midorima dan Takao berbalik lambaian pria berambut kuning langsung menyita perhatian keduanya.

"aaa~ Oga nii-chan~!" Houtarou langsung berlari laju ke arah Oga dkk. Meninggalkan Kazao merana sendiri.

"minna~ konbawa~" Takao yang paling cepat tanggap dan langsung menghampiri segerombolan orang tua. "are? Kayak ada yang kurang? Aomine ke mana Taiga?" tanya Takao setelah dilihatnya hanya Kagami yang tak ditemani oleh semenya.

"jangan tanya." Kagami mengangkat tangannya no comment. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan Oga yang kini memangku Houtarou dan memeluknya. Keinginan Oga memiliki adik bukan main-main. Kelakuannya hampir sama seperti Aomine saat minta penerus. Atsuya hampir dibawanya pulang saat itu. Setelah pertimbangan singkat bahwa Atsuya yang paling bisa diatur dibanding kedua kembarannya yang lain.

Midorima dan Takao mengambil tempat di seberang Murasakibara dan Himuro. Triple MuraHimu sudah mereka pindahkan ke meja lain bersama anak-anak lain juga. Membicarakan masalah game, sampai pemilihan warna power ranger.

Kazao masih belum bisa bergabung dengan anak lainnya. Anak pertama MidoTaka ini bersifat lebih banyak ke Midorima, Tsundere. Hanya saja mungkin belum kelihatan. Kazao masih bersifat malu-malu dan susah bergaul. Berbeda dengan Houtarou yang hyper dan mau dekat dengan siapa saja.

"Zao-chan?" Takao menepuk kepala putra pertamanya yang masih menempel padanya. Masih malu-malu untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Zao di sini saja, Tou-chan. Zao ingin bersama Tou-chan." Katanya. Kagami yang berada paling dekat dengan Kazao tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi gembul Kazao. Andai Oga punya sifat malu-malu seperti ini.

"ita-ta, sakit uncle, Taiga." Keluhnya.

"sikap malu-malumu ini seribu persen dari Tou-san mu." Kagami melepas cubitannya dan menghambur rambut Kazao.

"aku tidak malu." Elaknya khas ala Midorima.

"kalau begitu buktikan." Tantang Kagami. "coba berikan ini pada Misaki." Kagami menyerahkan sekotak kentang goreng kepada Kazao.

"Mi-misaki?" tanyanya ragu. Kagami mengangguk.

Kazao menatap Tou-channya meminta pertolongan. Para orang tua di sana sudah pada mengetahui kalau Kazao paling takut dan tidak cocok dengan Misaki. Misaki selalu menggoda Kazao dan ternyata penyebab Kazao tak mau bergabung dengan yang lainnya adalah Misaki yang duduk di samping satu-satunya kursi kosong. Tempat duduknya jika dia bergabung ke sana.

Takao menepuk kepala Kazao mengisyaratkan. Sudah terlalu sering Kazao melarikan diri jika suruh berdekatan dengan Misaki. Kadang tak baik juga kalau hal seperti ini terus dibiarkan. Bisa-bisa Kazao takut pada Misaki sampai dia besar nanti.

Bocah bermata lentik itu pun pergi setelah menghela nafasnya pelan. Dengan langkah lambat dia tiba di meja para bocah lain yang kini memperhatikannya.

"nyo~! Zao-nii~ sini-sini!" dengan posisi yang masih sama. Duduk dipangkuan Oga. Houtarou menyambut welcome kedatangan abangnya.

Kazao tersenyum saja pada Houtarou yang langsung berubah datar ketika menatap Misaki. "ini!" tangannya menjulurkan kentang goreng kepada Misaki dengan tegang.

Entah mengapa suasana menjadi mencekam setelahnya. Misaki menatap kentang dan Kazao bergantian. Sementara Hiroki menatap Misaki dan kentang di tangan Kazao bergantian. _Kenapa tidak diambil?_ Begitu kira-kira pemikirannya.

Dalam gerak _slow motion_. Tangan Misaki terangkat akan menerima kentang yang diulurkan Kazao. Namun kemudian gerakannya berubah secepat cahaya saat tau-tau sekotak kentang goreng itu sudah tergeletak di atas meja dengan sang pengantar kentang goreng yang duduk di pangkuan Misaki.

Kazao terlalu shock untuk bereaksi lebih lanjut. Matanya membulat lucu melihati tangan Misaki yang melingkar dan memeluk perutnya. Pipinya mulai berubah warna dari pink sampai ke merah terang. Kepala Misaki yang bertubuh tinggi itu kini menyandar di bahu Kazao dan terpaku permanen di sana.

"Misaki menyukai Kazao lebih dari sekedar teman kurasa." Himuro tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan anak keduanya itu. Bukannya tak tau kalau Misaki memiliki ketertarikan lebih kepada anak pertama MidoTaka itu.

"aku tidak keberatan, selama Kazao memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja mungkin sedikit susah untuk membuat Zao-chan mengakui perasaannya." Tanggap Takao. Lupakan umur anak mereka yang baru 10 dan 7 tahun. Umur masalah nanti. Yang penting cinta dulu.

"Misaki, jangan ganggu Kazao seperti itu." Atsuya selaku kepala suku karena paling tua di antara semuanya bersuara.

"Tsuya-chin juga boleh kok begini sama Kyo-chin." Sahut Misaki. Atsuya dibuatnya bungkam seketika. Kyoya yang namanya disebut-sebut tak menanggapi karena belum mengerti masalah hati semacam ini.

"selain dengan Midorima, kalian juga akan besanan dengan Kise." Kata Kagami tertuju pada couple MuraHimu.

"tapi kasihan, Atsuya-chan-ssu. Kyoya-chan agak tidak pekaan soalnya. Paling susah dikodein-ssu. Sama kayak Yukio-cci." Curhat Kise. Kasamatsu mengabaikannya. Bukti nyata ketidakpekaan langsung tersunguh di sana.

Atsuya mungkin menyukai Kyoya karena sikapnya yang tenang, berbeda dengan kembarannya yang hyper, tak tau cape. Atsuya bisa jadi menyukai seseorang dengan sikap yang tidak merepotkan, macam egois sampai tsundere. Bisa jadi.

"hanya kurang Kouki-chan dan Kuroko sekarang," Takao bersuara setelah hening melingkupi meja mereka selama beberapa saat. "Shin-chan coba hubungi Akashi, suruh ke sini juga, biar rame!" pinta Takao pada Midorima.

"tidak bisa-nodayo. Akashi pasti sedang sibuk sekarang."

"kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Kouki-chan." Takao dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial Furihata Kouki uke sah dari Akashi Seijurou.

' _hai, moshi-mosh?'_ dari seberang sana terdengar suara seseorang yang diketahui bernama Furihata Kouki.

"Kouki-chan, sedang ada di mana?" tanya Takao.

' _Kazunari-san? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mau menjemput Hio pulang les. Ada apa?'_

"kalau kau ada waktu, mampirlah ke maji burger setelah menjemput Hio. Kita berkumpul, di sini ada Taiga, Yuki-chan dan Muro-chan juga." Takao hanya mengabsen para uke saja.

Hening sesaat di seberang sana kemudian.

' _ah, ne. Tentu, kami akan ke sana, Kazunari-san.'_

"Ok kalau begitu, kami menunggumu~" setelah mendapat jawaban 'ya' Takao akhirnya memutuskan sambungan. "Kouki-chan akan ke sini setelah menjemput Hio." Lapornya.

Hio, atau lengkapnya Akashi Shiori anak semata wayang pasangan Akashi dan Furihata. Memiliki wajah tampan nan rupawan keturunan Akashi dan sikap kalem yang waspadaan khas Furihata. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah tampan imut dan sikap kalemnya. Baru berumur 5 tahun tapi pembendaharaan kata Shiori sudah banyak luar biasa. Cerdas saat berbicara, dengan orang dewasa sekalipun, lidah kecilnya dapat mengiris putus tali kepercayaan diri manusia.

"hanya tinggal Tetsuya kalau begitu." Kata Himuro.

"tapi Kuro-chin tidak bisa ke sini. Dia kan sedang honey moon bersama Ogi-chin."

"ah, benar juga." Himuro baru ingat. Kuroko dan seme nya baru saja honey moon yang kedua. Setelah sempat menunda punya anak selama setahun, akhirnya ingin juga.

Perbincangan kini berlanjut pada pendidikan dan prestasi anak-anak mereka di sekolah. Kegiatan ekskul sampai les di luar kegiatan sekolah. sementara itu di meja sebelah, masih asik dengan dunia kecil mereka masing-masing.

Oga masih memeluk Houtarou dan melihati Kouta memainkan game dengan Kyoya yang melihati di sebelahnya. Kazao masih terduduk diam di pangkuan Misaki. Mulai terjadi perbincangan di antara keduanya walau Kazao masih terhitung kaku. Atsuya lebih memilih mengawasi semuanya, lebih-lebih mengawasi Kyoya. Sementara Hiroki, asik sendiri memakan kentang goreng yang harusnya milik Misaki.

Pintu maji burger berdenting terbuka saat satu keluarga kecil beraura tak biasa masuk ke sana. Bersama sosok hitam familiar di mata Kagami. Aomine membuntuti keluarga Akashi masuk ke maji burger dan menghampiri sang uke secara langsung.

"Yo!" sapanya ala kadar pada semua orang di sana setelah berhasil mengecup paksa kening Kagami. Aomine berbalik pergi lagi, menuju konter makanan untuk memesan.

"konichiwa," Kouki menyapa. Akashi di sebelahnya mengangguk kecil sebagai salam.

"konichiwa," kali ini si kecil Shiori yang menyapa. Tubuhnya membungkuk dalam penuh hormat.

Shiori akhirnya seperti anak-anak yang lain. Di lempar ke meja sebelah bersama bocah lainnya. Sementara di meja para orang tua, meja yang ada kian bertambah karena bertambahnya personel. Shiori dengan kalem duduk di bangku kosong di samping Misaki yang memangku Kazao. Mereka masih begitu rupanya sedari tadi.

"Akashi-cci kenapa bisa bersama Aomine-cci-ssu?"

"hanya kebetulan, kami bertemu di parkiran." Jawab Akashi. Mulut Kise membulat sambil mengangguk paham.

"Taiga-cci yang suruh Aomine-cci ke sini ya?" tanyanya lagi pada Kagami.

"aku hanya bilang sedang berada di maji burger. Aku tidak menyuruhnya sama sekali." ralat Kagami rada Tsundere.

Sementara Kagami kini tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan karena sikapnya berubah setelah Aomine datang. Ada sepasang couple yang berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Akashi x Furihata membicarakan sesuatu entah apa, yang pasti nama anak semata wayang mereka, mereka sebut-sebut.

"aku akan memesan. Sei, mau makan apa?" Furihata berdiri dari bangkunya. Menatap Akashi yang juga menatapnya. Saling tataplah mereka kemudian. Akashi tersenyum tiba-tiba. "akan ku pesankan yang seperti biasa." Furihata berbalik pergi setelah disenyumi Akashi. Pipinya merona merah. Akashi sedang pada mood untuk menggodanya.

Kedua couple yang ada dengan single Kagami menonton dorama Lion and Chihuahua tadi dengan takjub. Siapa yang sangka kalau singa bisa jinak terhadap Chihuahua. Furihata tak langsung pergi ke konter tetapi mampir dulu ke meja para anak. Menghampiri Shiori.

"Hio, mau makan apa?" Shiori mengangkat kepalanya mendongak menghadap Furihata yang muncul di atasnya.

"Hio, mau _ice cream_ coklat, Kaa-sama."

Furihata mengangguk. "ne, kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Ada lagi?" tawar Furihata. Shiori menggeleng. "di sini siapa yang mau _ice cream_?" tanya Furihata menyeluruh.

Houtarou yang mengangkat tangan paling tinggi. "Coklat! Uncle Kouki!" serunya semangat. "Oga nii tidak usah pesan nanti kita makan berdua _ice_ nya." Houtarou menoleh pada Oga kemudian. Anak ini bersifat ke-Takaoan yang penuh modus. Oga tertawa geli mengiyakan. Furihata merona lagi.

"kalau begitu aku juga, Uncle Kouki." Misaki bersuara malas. Kepalanya masih berposisi sama di bahu Kazao. "satu ice yang rasa coklat dan vanilla untuk ku dan Zao-chin." Pesannya mewakili rasa ice kesukaannya dan kesukaan Kazao. Lagi-lagi satu untuk berdua.

Kouta menyusul setelah mempause gamenya. "stroberi~!"

"vanilla~" kali ini Hiroki.

Furihata mengangguk. "Atsuya dan Kyoya? Mau yang rasa apa?" tanyanya pada kedua bocah yang belum bilang mau rasa apa.

"Kyoya-cci suka ice stroberi juga-ssu~" Kouta berbicara atas nama Kyoya. Furihata menatap Kyoya mempertanyakan. Kyoya mengangguk.

"satu ice coklat stroberi untuk Atsuya dan Kyoya, Uncle Kouki~" Misaki yang memesan. Satu lagi yang se _cup_ berdua.

"ok, tunggu sebentar ya." Furihata berbalik pergi tanpa konfirmasi lebih lanjut. Atsuya dan Kyoya sama sekali tak mengiyakan akan makan se _cup_ berdua. Kyoya menatap kepergian Furihata dengan bingung sementara Atsuya di seberang sana panik tak kentara.

"Hio-chan, habis dari mana-ssu? Kok bawa tas?" Kouta memutuskan rehat main game sambil menunggu icenya.

Shiori yang sedari tadi diam dan menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya. "panggil aku Shiori-sama. Kouta. Hanya Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama yang boleh memanggilku, Hio." Mata coklat kemerahan milik Shiori menyala terang mengintimidasi.

Kouta beku di tempat dengan mata melebar, shock. Shiori bahkan memanggil namanya langsung tanpa nii atau pun yang bisa menjadi penanda kalau dia masih lebih tua dari Shiori. Shiori kembali menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Beberapa anak lebih suka Shiori yang menundukan kepalanya ketimbang yang mengangkat angkuh dagunya.

Atsuya membuka mulutnya berniat menegur Shiori namun batal karena sudah keduluan Kyoya.

"Shiori-cci. Tidak boleh begitu-ssu. Kau harus memanggil Kouta-cci dengan sebutan nii."

Shiori kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "siapa kau memberitau apa-apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ketahui tempatmu, Kyoya."

Shiori baru berumur 5 tahun. Itu benar dan fakta kenyataannya. Akte kelahirannya juga ada. Perkataan sarkasnya benar-benar tak sesuai dengan bibir mungil dan wajah imut kalemnya. Shiori dewasa terlalu cepat. Dia dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Shiori!" Atsuya beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak terima dengan perkataan anak tunggal AkaFuri. Di saat yang sama Kyoya juga beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Shiori. "Kyoya?"

Kyoya menghampiri Shiori dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyoya, berani sekali kau berdiri di hadapanku seperti itu." Shiori menengadah untuk menatap wajah Kyoya karena posisinya yang duduk, sementara Kyoya berdiri. Belum lagi kenyataannya Kyoya memang lebih tinggi di banding si chibi 5 tahun ini.

"hormat pada nii-chan mu, Shiori." Tangan Kyoya mencubit kedua pipi Shiori dan menariknya.

Shiori refleks memegangi tangan Kyoya yang mencubitnya. "Kyoya! Apa—"

"Hio-chan~" Kyoya mencubit lebih keras lagi.

"Kyo-Kyoya?" Kouta berdiri hendak menarik kembarannya yang sebentar lagi akan terlibat perang. Tetapi urung karena ditarik kembali duduk oleh Oga.

"otouto harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan, nii-channya." Kyoya menghentikan cubitannya dan ganti mengelus kedua pipi Shiori. "bukan masalah tempat siapa yang lebih tinggi. Nii ya nii. Otouto ya otouto. Saat kau punya adik suatu saat nanti, kau pasti mengerti." Kini kedua pipi Shiori di kecupnya. Atsuya panas dalam.

"psst psst, Kouta." Oga di sebelah Kouta menyodok ringan pinggangnya dan berbisik. "kau dan Kyoya siapa yang adik?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Papa Yuki bilang Kyoya yang adik." Balas Kouta berbisik.

Alis cabang keturunan Kagami di wajah Oga menyatu. "aku rasa bukan. Kau yang adik. Kyoya mengalah padamu."

Kouta mengangguk cepat. "bisa jadi."

"ada apa ini? Kenapa diam?" Aomine dengan nampan di tangannya duduk di sebelah Kagami. Mempertanyakan kesunyian meja saat dirinya tiba di sana.

"sssttt!" Kagami mengisyaratkan agar Aomine diam dan ikuti saja arah pandang mereka.

Kyoya kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Kouta. Sementara Shiori kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada siapa pun yang dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Shiori dan reaksi sebenarnya saat ini.

"Akashi, apa tidak apa-apa? Shiori jadi diam begitu." Tanya Kagami pada Akashi yang malah tersenyum sedari tadi.

"tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"sikapnya mirip Kise-chin kalau lagi menenangkan fans-fansnya yang mengamuk. Skinship-an." Komentar Murasakibara. Kasamatsu langsung melirik kilat pada semenya. Oh jadi begitu.

"tetapi bisa tegas juga, seperti Yuki-chan." Sambung Takao.

Aomine yang tak tau apa-apa mengenai pembahasan hari itu memilih memakan burger yang dipesannya.

"oi, Midorima." Panggil Aomine di sela kunyahannya.

Midorima berdecak. "habiskan makananmu dulu-nodayo. Baru berbicara."

Telan. " hari ini biarkan Houtarou menginap. Oga kelihatan tidak akan mau melepaskannya saat pulang nanti."

Aomine berbicara bukannya tanpa alasan. Oga memang sungguh-sungguh tak kan melepaskan Houtarou apa pun yang terjadi. Keinginan anak tunggalnya itu memiliki adik bahkan mengalahkan rasa inginnya saat ingin punya anak dulu. dan Kagami benar-benar tak ada niat memberikannya yang kedua.

"tidak bisa-nodayo. Houtarou besok harus bersekolah." Elak Midorima.

"biar aku yang mengantarnya." Paksa Aomine.

"tetap tidak bisa." Tandas Midorima.

Aomine berniat melanjutkan paksaannya saat Kagami meninju pipi Aomine yang mengunyah. "anak bukan mainan yang bisa dipinjam, Aomine." Ceramahnya.

"kalau begitu berikan satu lagi untuk Oga. Dia kesepian." Ceplos Aomine. Kagami bungkam. Atmosfer di meja mereka mendadak terkena pemanasan global. Aura panas Kagami keluar sementara orang yang menyebabkan masih makan dengan tak pedulinya. Sudah biasa dengan panas. Lihat saja kulitnya.

Furihata akhirnya kembali bergabung dengan mereka. Setelah menaruh nampan di meja, Furihata pergi lagi ke meja para anak. Seorang pelayan sudah berdiri di sana membawakan nampan berisi es krim. Membantu Furihata.

"terima kasih," Furihata tersenyum sembari menerima kembali nampan es krim.

"sama-sama, tuan." Pelayan gadis itu tersipu. Tipe pria idamannya bisa jadi yang seperti Furihata. Atmosfer meja para orang tua tambah panas. Ada hawa kedua yang membakar di sana. Akashi tanpa reaksi membuka bungkusan burger dan mulai memakannya.

"coklat untuk Hio, stroberi untuk Kou-chan, dan vanilla untuk Hiro-chan." Furihata membagi es krim kepada yang solo dulu. "coklat-stroberi untuk Atsuya dan Kyoya, double coklat untuk Oga dan Houtarou, dan coklat-vanilla untuk Misaki dan Kazao." Kini para duo kebagian.

Atsuya langsung mendekat pada Kyoya mengingat mereka berbagi tapi duduk berjauhan. Oga langsung mengambil alih cup ice cream dan menyuapi Houtarou bergantian dengan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Misaki duduk santai masih dengan tangan dan kepala di posisi semula karena Kazao lah yang menyuapinya.

Dalam diam Kyoya menunggu Atsuya mendekat padanya. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mempersilahkan Atsuya duduk di sana. Atsuya juga sama. Duduk tanpa sepatah kata pun mempertanyakan. Setelah duduk, Kyoya langsung mengambil duduk menyamping di pangkuan Atsuya.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

Tak ada yang berkomentar sama sekali. semua sibuk dengan ice masing-masing sedangkan Furihata yang kebetulan masih bertahan merona kembali. Anak-anak jaman sekarang kebanyakan dewasa sebelum waktunya. Para duo saling suap menyuapi sementara para solo makan sendiri tak terganggu kecuali satu.

"Hio, kenapa tidak dimakan icenya?" tegur Furihata pada Shiori yang sedang pada mode menunduknya. "Hio-chan sakit?" Furihata mendekat dan menyentuh leher Shiori memeriksa suhu.

Shiori menggeleng masih dalam mode menunduk. "Hio tidak apa-apa, Kaa-sama." Kepalanya terangkat dengan senyum manis di sana. Furihata menghela nafas lega dan akhirnya meninggalkan Shiori.

"Akashi, bagaimana dengan Shiori? Menurutmu apa dia tak kesepian?" Kasamatsu bicara berdasarkan pengamatannya sedari tadi. Shiori selalu menundukan kepalanya. Kalaupun kepalanya terangkat, dia akan berbicara dengan dua kemungkinan. Berkata-kata manis atau berkata keterlaluan.

Berkata manis hanya kepada yang dia kenal baik saja. Selebihnya akan mendapat perkataannya yang cenderung keterlaluan. Furihata sudah mengambil tempatnya kembali di sebelah Akashi. Mendengar baik pertanyaan Kasamatsu untuk Akashi.

"kesepian? Kurasa tidak. Aku dan Kouki yakin sekali kami tidak membiarkan Shiori merasa sendiri hingga kesepian. Shiori adalah tipe anak yang akan bicara jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dan sampai saat ini dia tidak ada mengeluh tentang kesepian." Terang Akashi.

"Hio selalu berbicara apa pun itu jika itu mengganggunya. Hanya saja memang butuh waktu untuk membuat hio berbicara tentang apa maunya." sambung Furihata. "dia terlalu mewaspadai sekitarnya."

"dan kurasa aku tau dari mana sifat waspadanya itu." Kagami akhirnya kembali bersuara.

Sementara itu, di meja lain Shiori memegangi ice dan memakannya sambil menunduk. Shiori adalah anak yang paling lambat memakan ice nya. Sementara anak yang paling cepat dinobatkan pada Hiroki.

"are? Hio-chin, kalau tidak mau ice nya buat ku saja sini." Hiroki dan hobby makannya.

Shiori mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Hiroki yang kini fokus pada ice nya. "A—" bibirnya terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Dan akhirnya dia menunduk lagi dalam diam.

'A?' beberapa anak bahkan para orang tua nan jauh di sana menyimak Shiori mengucapkan huruf awal dalam alfabeth dengan penasaran. Shiori mau bilang apa tadi?

"aku juga ingin di pangku. Pangku aku nii-sama!"

Dunia mendadak runtuh.

Perkataan itu sama sekali bukan permintaan. Itu perintah. Wajah datar Shiori mendadak merona khas Furihata. Mata coklat kemerahannya meredup menjadi coklat bata. Shiori dalam mode kepala terangkat tetapi berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"hai~ sini-sini nii-chan pangku~" dua suara menyambut terbuka permintaan Shiori. Si Tsundere dan Si sarcast. Kazao di pangkuan Misaki langsung berdiri. Begitu juga Kyoya yang tadinya di pangkuan Atsuya. Mereka saling tatap memperebutkan Shiori.

Perang tatap berakhir dengan tergusurnya Misaki dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Kazao dan Kyoya duduk bersebelahan dengan Shiori di pangkuan Kazao dan Kyoya yang menyuapinya ice cream. Shiori menang banyak.

"Tsuya-chin, pangku aku." Misaki yang digusur terpaksa mengungsi. Sayang tak ada tempat yang kosong tersisa untuknya. Atsuya dengan berat hati namun rela memangku adiknya yang beda 5 menit itu.

Hiroki sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menemukan pasangan untuk sekarang. Jiwanya barangkali sudah digadai kepada makanan. Sama halnya Kuota yang menggadai jiwanya untuk game. Untuk sekarang mungkin begitu dulu. Tunggu sampai anak dari Ogiwara dan Kuroko lahir.

Lalu Shiori, mungkin bisa menunggu adik Oga nanti. Mungkin akan ada tahun depan. Cepat saja. Masalah bikin bukan perkara susah. Terlebih bagi Aomine Daiki x Aomine Taiga~ anak kedua mereka sudah didedikasikan untuk Shiori bahkan sebelum ada. _Sasuga!_ Anak dari Akashi Seijuurou x Akashi Kouki.

.

.

.

 _ **[End]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/n:**_ **sebelum saya tau nama mamanya Akashi itu Shiori. Saya sudah mutusin kalau nama anak mereka itu Shiori. Akashi x Furi gitu. Jadi, biar kan saya bahagia X'))**

 **Nama anak, nama kombinasi tiap kopel~**

 **Silahkan kalo ada yg mo dtanyakan.**

 **Kalo ada salah salah blg aja yaa, ntar dibaikin ~**


End file.
